pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
MC Jin
Jin Au-Yeung (born 4 June 1982), known professionally by his stage name MC Jin, is a Hong Kong American rapper, songwriter, and actor of Hakka descent.345 He is the first Asian American rapper to be signed to a major record label in the United States.67 Born in Miami, Florida, and later living in New York City, he lived in Hong Kong for several years before returning to New York in the summer of 2012.3 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 2001: Freestyle Friday 2.2 2002–2005: Ruff Ryders era 2.3 2005–2008: After Ruff Ryders 2.4 2008–2013: Hong Kong 2.5 2013-present: The Great Company 3 Personal life 4 Other activities 5 Aiya! 6 Discography 6.1 Studio albums 6.2 Collaboration albums 6.3 Songs in 6.4 EPs 7 Music videos 8 Filmography 8.1 Awards 9 Rap battles 10 References 11 Further reading 12 External links Early life Jin Au-Yeung was born on June 4, 1982, in Miami, Florida, to Hong Kong immigrants of Hakka descent.89 He was raised in the general Miami area, where his parents owned a Chinese restaurant, and where Jin attended school. While a student at John F. Kennedy Middle School in North Miami Beach, Jin participated in many rap battles with his peers. 10 After graduating from high school in 2000, Jin decided to forgo college,11 and in 2001 he moved with his parents to Queens, New York City.10 Career 2001: Freestyle Friday He began performing freestyles and selling his own mix tapes on the streets, in hip-hop clubs and wherever else possible. While battling on the streets he was spotted by Kamel Pratt who then became his manager and they formed Crafty Plugz Entertainment. His big break came when the BET program 106 & Park began inviting local rappers to hold battles in a segment known as Freestyle Friday. He won seven battles in a row, enabling him to be inducted in the Freestyle Friday Hall of Fame.12 Unlike other competitors, Jin spoke Cantonese words in his freestyle verses. 2002–2005: Ruff Ryders era That same night of his Hall of Fame induction, he announced that he had signed a deal with the Ruff Ryders label. His first single under Ruff Ryders was titled "Learn Chinese". It contained a sample from song "Blind Man Can See It", by James Brown (also sampled by Das EFX). The second and final single for the album was originally supposed to be "I Got a Love" featuring Kanye West, but was later changed to "Senorita" because Roc-A-Fella Records did not want to over-expose Kanye West. The album was originally scheduled to be released in the summer of 2003, but was delayed for over a year by the label. In October 2004, Jin released his debut album, The Rest Is History, which reached number 54 of the Billboard Top 200 albums chart.13 The two singles, "Learn Chinese" and "Senorita", were not major mainstream successes. Nonetheless, Jin's music video for "Learn Chinese" was the first video ever to be played on MTV Chi. 2005–2008: After Ruff Ryders On April 23, 2005, Jin and rapper Serius Jones engaged in a rap battle. The battle was featured on Fight Klub DVD.14 On May 18, 2005, Jin revealed that he would be putting his rap career on hold in order to explore other options. To make this clear, he recorded a song titled "I Quit", produced by the Golden Child. The announcement was widely misunderstood to have marked the end of Jin's rap career. However, he later re-emerged under a different alias, The Emcee, and freestyled over such songs as Jay-Z's "Dear Summer." He released a single called "Top 5 (Dead or Alive)" in which he explored the history of hip-hop's greatest artists, using lyrics. The legendary DJ Kool Herc, who is credited as the founder of hip-hop, appears in Jin's music video. With independent label CraftyPlugz/Draft Records, Jin released his second album, The Emcee's Properganda, on October 25, 2005. Jin was also featured on Taiwanese pop artist Leehom Wang's 2005 album Heroes of Earth. Together, Jin and Leehom performed their “Heroes of the Earth” collaboration live in Shanghai on February 16, 2006 at an event arranged by China-resident American A&R exec Andrew Ballen. Ballen was also the first promoter to bring Jin to mainland China in 2003 for his "The Rest is History" tour.15 Jin released two albums in 2006. The first, 100 Grand Jin, is a mixtape/album that was released on August 29, 2006. The single released from the album is "FYI", for which the rapper shot and released a music video. The second album is Jin's third LP, I Promise. On Jin's MySpace, Jin mentioned that he was working on another English album named "Birthdays, Funerals and Things in Between". Jin premiered a song called "Open Letter to Obama" on April 24, 2007, which made him become 1st on then-Presidential nominee Barack Obama's Top 8 list on MySpace.1617 On April 16, 2007, Jin made a tribute song to the victims of the Virginia Tech massacre called "Rain, Rain Go Away".18 Later that year, Jin decided to make his November 2006 online album, I Promise available in retail stores; it was given an October 23, 2007 release.19 2008–2013: Hong Kong Jin did a collaboration with Malaysian rapper Point Blanc in a track titled "One Day" (2008).2021 Mid-2008 saw Jin relocate to Hong Kong, initially for three months, to promote his first all-Cantonese-language album ABC. The album was written and recorded in the US in 2006, but it wasn't until mid-2008 that Universal Records HK contacted Jin, interested in releasing the album there in the midst of an upsurge in interest in hip hop. In an interview Jin commented "I think with various artists, Cantonese hip-hop was starting to become more and more widespread"."4 ABC debuted at #1 and achieved gold status in Hong Kong. He also put the song "Welcome to the Light Club" on his Myspace page.22 Jin is a Christian, stating in his song "Welcome to the Light Club" he was baptized in 2008.23 He has featured in Far East Movement's "Millionaire". He has done a track over a DJ Premier-produced joint titled "World Premier". He also collaborated with producer Trendsetter (aka Mark Holiday).24 He has recently thrown out a Hip-Hop Census in honor of the 2010 Census and Chinese New Year, 2010. As said by Jin, this mixtape is open to anybody and will be mixed from the general population along with Jin. He released a mixtape entitled "Say Something", on May 15, 2010. Jin released an album with his friend Hanjin Tan in 2010. On July 10, 2010, Jin collaborated with Singaporean Mandarin-language singer Hanjin Tan (陳奐仁) to release another Cantonese album 買一送一 (Buy one get one free).25 Jin also released a music video for his English single "Angels". In December, 2010, Jin joined forces with Hong Kong Chief Executive Donald Tsang to release a Christmas music video entitled "Rap Now, 2010", which he performed for free. The video, with lyrics penned by Jin, featured a number of lines ending with "Act Now!" (起錨), echoing a Hong Kong government slogan. It garnered in excess of nine million views on the CE office's YouTube channel. 2627 A CNN report described the video as an "official eyesore" and "a political message thinly veiled as a Christmas card", and further criticised Jin's rapping as resembling "awkward nursery rhymes", in contrast to his earlier performances.28 However, local newspaper The Standard, in response to critics, stated in an editorial that "Tsang, like the millions who post videos of themselves or their loved ones, only wants to have fun."29 On March 7, 2011, Jin released a music video for a song from his upcoming English album entitled "Charlie Sheen," collaborating with artists Dumbfoundead and Traphik/Timothy DeLaGhetto. Jin released an EP titled Sincerely Yours, a Christian-oriented and self-improvement-oriented EP featuring positive messages about life and self-reflective insights into his own life. Jin released his new single called "Shoot for the Moon" on June 4, 2011. On May 16, 2011, Jin released the track "AIYA" featuring label-mate, Toestah. He released a video on his YouTube channel consisting of hundreds of pictures of fans holding the aiya logo. On August 8, 2011, Jin released an all-Cantonese album, 回香靖 (Homecoming) in Hong Kong.5 And has since released several singles and music videos on YouTube. Jin used to reside in Hong Kong. He starred frequently in commercials there, and made numerous appearances on TVB like Big Boys Club. He is also seen as an important part of recent Asian hip hop trends.30 Jin has since returned to the United States to reside permanently in New York again. In February 2012, Jin released a re-vamped version of his EP, Sincerely Yours 2.0, featuring some of the same lyrics, but many others changed, slightly altering the overall feel of the record. In August 2012, Jin released his English album, "Crazy Love Ridiculous Faith," for free download, an album in which he positively addresses both Christians and non-Christians. This album is intended to show a maturity in himself, as well. In December 2012, Jin released an upbeat EP called "Brand New Me EP," which includes many new singles. 2013-present: The Great Company In late 2013, Jin signed a new deal with an independent label, "The Great Company." The first track to be released on the label was called "Hypocrite (The Gold Chapter)." On December 21, 2013, Jin released the first EP under the label called "Hypocrite". On October 21, 2014, the label released Jin's first album under their label: XIV:LIX.31 The album features Teesa, Hollis, Stacie Bollman, Tim Be Told, Bére and Storm. Personal life On February 12, 2011, MC Jin and his fiancée, Carol, got married in Puerto Rico after a five year courtship.1 The couple had a son in summer 2012 whom they named Chance. MC Jin has been a born again Christian since 2008.22 He has expressed his faith in his music since becoming a Christian.23 He speaks both Cantonese and English fluently, although he is not literate in Chinese. Other activities In 2006, the PlayStation 2/Xbox video game "NBA Ballers: Phenom" featured MC Jin as one of the rapper characters along with Ludacris and Hot Sauce. Responding to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, Jin participated with Jackie Chan and numerous other celebrities in a special three-hour charity concert, titled Artistes 311 Love Beyond Borders, on 1 April 2011 to help raise funds for Japan's disaster recovery effort.32 The 3-hour concert raised over HK$26 million (USD$3.3 million).33 Aiya! Aiya! (哎吔) is Jin's catchphrase and has often been used by him. It is a Cantonese interjection roughly equivalent to "Oh my gosh!"4 Fans pictured with the logo were able to appear in the music video for his song "Aiya!" (featuring Toestah).34 Jin also refers to his fans as his "AIYAfambam" or as the "AIYAmaniacs". Discography Main article: Jin discography Studio albums The Rest Is History Released: 19 October 2004 Label: Ruff Ryders/Virgin Records Chart positions: 54 The Emcee's Proper?Ganda Released: 25 October 2005 Label: Crafty Plugz/Draft Records Chart Positions: – 100 Grand Jin Released: 29 August 2006 Label: Crafty Plugz/Draft Records Chart positions: – I Promise Released on MySpace: 1 November 2006 – 27 November 2006 Label: Crafty Plugz Released in stores: 23 October 2007 Label: Crafty Plugz/Phase One Communications Chart positions: – ABC Released: 20 February 2007 Label: Crafty Plugz/Catch Music Group/Imperial/Raptivism Chart positions: – ABC Hong Kong Edition Release: 8 August 2008 Label: Universal Music Hong Kong 回香靖 (Homecoming) Released: 8 August 2011 Label: Catch Music Group Chart positions: – CrazyLoveRidiculousFaith Released: August 2012 Label: Catch Music Group XIV:LIX Released: October 21, 2014 Label: The Great Company Collaboration albumsedit 買一送一 (With 陳奐仁 aka Hanjin) Released: 13 July 2010 Label: BBS Records Songs in 2 Fast 2 Furious (2 Fast 2 Furious soundtrack) Songs Included: "Peel Off" Released: 27 May 2003 Label: Def Jam, DTP Chart positions: 5 The Redemption Vol. 4 (Ruff Ryders Artists Album) Songs Included: "Aim 4 The Head"(with Cassidy and J-Hood) Released: 22 June 2005 Label: Ruff Ryders/Artemis Chart positions: 40 NBA Ballers: Phenom (NBA Ballers: Phenom soundtrack) Songs Included: "Choices" Released: Mar 29 2006 Label: Midway Chart positions: N/A Fast & Furious 6 (Fast & Furious 6 soundtrack) Songs Included: "HK Superstar" Released: 17 May 2013 (iTunes); 21 May 2013 (CD) Label: Def Jam Chart positions: NA EPs Sincerely Yours EP Released: May 2011 Label: Catch Music Group Sincerely Yours 2.0 Released: February 2012 Label: Catch Music Group Brand New Me EP Released: 12 December 2012 Label: Catch Music Group Hypocrite Released: 10 December 2013 Label: The Great Company Music videos Year Video Director Video Link(YouTube) Notes 2004 "Learn Chinese" (featuring Wyclef Jean)35 Jin – Learn Chinese emimusic "Senorita"36 Jin – Senorita emimusic 2005 "Top 5 (Dead or Alive)" Todd Angkasuwan Jin - Top 5 (Dead or Alive) (Music Video) joemsyt Uses a collection of people voting for their top 5 rappers. "Come Closer (Kohl Aaja)" (with Juggy D) Juggy D feat Jin – Come Closer (Kohl Aaja) 2Point9Records 2006 "FYI"(featuring Young Mac)/"100 Grand Jin" Todd Angkasuwan Jin ft.Young Mac – FYI CraftyFan Two songs. 2007 "Yo Yo Ma" (with Sphere) JIN Yo Yo Ma CarlChoi Contains a mix of languages including English, Japanese and Cantonese. "ABC" Todd Angkasuwan Jin 歐陽靖 'ＡＢＣ' MV universalmusichk Cantonese. Contains a short appearance of the producers of the song, Far East Movement. 2008 "搵兩餐"(featuring Ken Oak) Daniel Wu / Jason Tobin Jin 歐陽靖 '搵兩餐' MV universalmusichk Cantonese "飲啖茶" Evan Jackson Leong Jin 歐陽靖 '飲啖茶' MV universalmusichk Cantonese "香港Superstar" Jason Tobin Jin 歐陽靖 '香港Superstar' MV universalmusichk Cantonese "上堂時間" Jin 歐陽靖 '上堂時間' MV universalmusichk Cantonese "喂喂搵邊位" Kim Chan Jin 歐陽靖 '喂喂搵邊位' MV universalmusichk Cantonese 2010 "Angels"37 Hosanna Wong JIN "Angels" Official Music Video (2010) AyoJinTV "The A List" Carl Choi/Jin Au-Yeung Deleted from YouTube. "711" (featuring KT) "711" – MC Jin feat. KT ayojinhk Cantonese. Filmed in 7-Eleven. "It's About Time" Romago Presents: MC Jin "It's About Time" ayojinhk Cantonese 2011 "Charlie Sheen" (with Traphik & Dumbfoundead)38 Kevin Boston "Charlie Sheen" Traphik, Jin, Dumbfoundead TimothyDeLaGhetto2 "人氣急升" Kevin Boston MC Jin人氣急升MV ayojinhk Cantonese "Aiya!" (featuring Toestah) AIYA – Jin feat. Toestah AyoJinTV Song repeated twice to fit all pictures in. "Shoot for the Moon" Carl Choi JIN "Shoot for the Moon" Official Music Video (2011) AyoJinTV Song edited for video. Uses various images and video from his life and career. "發咗達" Benny Lou MC Jin發咗達MV ayojinhk Cantonese "立立亂" Evan Jackson Leong MC Jin立立亂MV ayojinhk Cantonese "紅館見" MCJin紅館見MV ayojinhk Cantonese "When The Lights Come On" (featuring Joseph Vincent) Duno Tran "When The Lights Come On" (Official Music Video) – Jin feat. Joseph Vincent AyoJinTV 2012 "率性" (with KT & Kiki Tam) MCJin/KT/KikiTam率性MV ayojinhk Cantonese "Brand New Me EP" Todd Angkasuwan "Brand New Me" "Open Arms" Brian Tang (StopMotionClub Productions) Open Arms 2013 "Feel Good" (with Toestah & Joseph Vincent) Simon Yin Feel Good feat. Toestah & Joseph Vincent 2013 "I Break Stereotypes" (with HeeSun Lee ) I Break Stereotypes" (with HeeSun Lee) 2014 "Complicated" Brad Wong MC JIN - Complicated ft. Hollis (Official Music Video) Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2003 Jin: The Making of a Rap Star Himself Documentary about him 2 Fast 2 Furious Jimmy 2005 The MC: Why We Do It Himself Documentary The Art of 16 Bars: Get Ya' Bars Up Himself Documentary. Volume 2 of "The MC: Why We Do It" Live from New York Himself Documentary. Footage filmed in 2002. 2007 Beef IV Himself as a recording artist No Sleep Til Shanghai Himself Documentary about him 2009 Split Second Murders 死神傻了 2010 Gallants Chung Sang-mang Major Role Bruce Lee, My Brother (aka: Young Bruce Lee) Unicorn Chan Supporting Role 104039 Himself Documentary 2011 Turning Point 2 Yeung Lap-chin Minor Role 2012 The Man with the Iron Fists Chan 2014 Revenge of the Green Dragons 2016 Buddy Cops Coco Jin Post-production New York New York TBA Street Struck: The Big L Story Himself Documentary. unknown release date. Television Year Title Role Notes 2002 106 & Park Himself (as a Competitor and Guest) As Freestyle Friday competitor and guest 2004 Himself (as a Judge) As Freestyle Friday Judge 2009 Cooking 媽嫲 Himself (as Host) 2010 Show Me the Happy Himself Episode 25 Jade Solid Gold Himself (as Host) Big Boys Club Himself (as Host) 2011 Himself (as Host) Stairway to Dragon Himself (as Host) Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir! Himself Lives of Omission Officer Yeung Lap-ching Kung Fu Supernova Himself (as Host) Top Eats 100 Himself (as Host) 2012 Highs and Lows Ng Dak-tim (Saadaam Tim) 2014 The Ultimate Addiction Chu Kwok-leung Awards Acting Awards Year Award Nominated Work Result Notes 2011 TVB Anniversary Award for Most Improved Male Artiste40 Show Me the Happy, Big Boys Club, Stairway to Dragon, Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir!, Lives of Omission, Kung Fu Supernova, Top Eats 100 Won TVB Anniversary Award for My Favourite Male Character Lives of Omission Nominated Rap battles This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Year Competition/Event Opponent Result Notes 2000 Grab the Mic 2000 Montu Win Infinite Win RK Win 2001 Blade Battle Parable, OBCT Win Three way battle Hookt Awar Win Stereotype Win ManyStyles Win Lu Cipher Win Four Corners PackFM Win Icon the Mic King Win Perfecto Win Super Bowl 2001 Esoteric Loss Scribble Jam '01 Alias Loss 2002 106 & Park's Freestyle Friday Hasan Win as the challenger Sterling Win as the champion Skitzo Win as the champion Skyzoo Win as the champion Lucky Luciano Win as the champion Logan Win as the champion Sean Nicholas Win as the champion – inducted into the Hall of Fame 2004 Javits Center Kamikaze Grey Win Fight Klub Mixshow Power Summit Wreckonize Win Fight Klub Mixshow Power Summit Shells Win Won final prize of $50,000 JUMP OFF/Jin's 'The Rest Is History' Concert Saint N/A 2005 JUMP OFF Professor Green Win Hot Import Nights Los Angeles Speakz N/A Hot Import Nights San Mateo Mistah F.A.B. Win Smack DVD Verse Win Fight Klub Streetz The Block Win Fight Klub Serius Jones Loss Fight Klub Mixshow Power Summit Professor Green Win Won final prize of $50,000 2006 San Francisco Bay Festival Arukasaki Win 2007 Fight Klub Iron Solomon Loss References 1.^ Jump up to: a b MC Jin holds his wedding in Puerto Rico | Hong Kong TVB Entertainment Daily News at the Wayback Machine (archived March 20, 2012). Mingpao (via Hongkongmorning.com) (March 18, 2011). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ 星期日大班第8集嘉賓︰歐陽靖 (MC Jin). now TV. YouTube (1 February, 2009). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Jin – Bio at the Wayback Machine (archived September 25, 2010) 4.^ Jump up to: a b c The Changing Face of Cantopop: MC Jin. Time Out Hong Kong (July 19, 2011). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b MC Jin – 立立乱 MV. Asian Hip Hop Times (September 25, 2011). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Jin tha’ MC: Putting Asia on the Hip-Hop Map at the Wayback Machine (archived October 29, 2013). APAmusic (September 11, 2001). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ Malik, Anita. Jin: Freestyling to the Top at the Wayback Machine (archived April 17, 2009). East West (December, 2004). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Lee, Wing-Sze (March 3, 2013). "MC Jin, re-branded". South China Morning Post. Retrieved November 2, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Birchmeierv, Jason. "Jin – Overview". Allmusic. Retrieved March 23, 2009. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Coates, Ta-Nehisi (November 21, 2004). "Just Another Quick-Witted, Egg-Roll-Joke-Making, Insult-Hurling Chinese-American Rapper". The New York Times. Retrieved May 7, 2011. 11.Jump up ^ Chang, Jeff. Look at me: Chinese American rapper Jin attacks invisibility at the Wayback Machine (archived October 22, 2004). San Francisco Bay Guardian (October 26, 2004). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Kim, Kevin, Y. "Repping Chinatown". ColorLines. Winter 2004–05. Vol. 7 No. 4. Accessed: 2015-09-30. 13.Jump up ^ Billboard.com – Artist Chart History – Jin 14.Jump up ^ Jin The Emcee : Rap, Hip-Hop Interview. Riotsound.com. Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ MC Jin in Shanghai at the Wayback Machine (archived November 24, 2011) 16.Jump up ^ jin_june 5th NYC Obama organizing speech. YouTube (June 7, 2007). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Staff writer. "Jin Explains Barack Obama Tribute". XXL (April 26, 2007). Retrieved on September 21, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ Rain, Rain Go Away at the Wayback Machine (archived March 8, 2008) theemcee.com. Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Jin Re-Issues, 2006 Internet Album To Stores. BallerStatus.com (October 23, 2007). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ "Going into rap-tures". The Sun (Malaysia). December 17, 2010. Retrieved on September 21, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ Projects at the Wayback Machine (archived May 5, 2010) Materealize. Retrieved on September 21, 2015. 22.^ Jump up to: a b "Battle rapper Jin finds the Light". Rapzilla. August 29, 2009 23.^ Jump up to: a b Isha "Ice" Cole (September 3, 2009). "Jin The MC Becomes Christian Rapper". AllHipHop. Retrieved November 25, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ Mark Holiday. Myspace. Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ Gonzalez, Miguel, Jr. (September 1, 2010). "Chinese-American Rapper MC Jin Discovers God, Cantonese". Wall Street Journal. Retrieved on September 30, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "曾荫权拍MV贺新年活力四射 手舞足蹈唱Rap", Xinhua News, December 20, 2010, retrieved September 17, 2011 27.Jump up ^ Kane Wu (February 25, 2011). "Donald Tsang: you've got a message". China Daily (HK Edition), p. 4. Retrieved on September 30, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Donald Tsang's hip hop Christmas greeting and other official eyesores of, 2010", CNNGo, December 20, 2010, retrieved September 11, 2011 29.Jump up ^ "Tsang video critics may be off-key", The Standard, December 20, 2010, archived from the original on October 19, 2012, retrieved September 17, 2011 30.Jump up ^ Rise of Asian Rap and Hip Hop at the Wayback Machine (archived December 24, 2013). PopularTrash. Retrieved on February 14, 2012. 31.Jump up ^ Martin, Asia (November 5, 2014). "Album Review: MC Jin Track-By-Track Review of XIV: LIX". Pop-Break. Retrieved on September 29, 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Jackie Chan and HK celebrities to raise funds for quake victims in Japan. Xinhua News (March 25, 2011). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. 33.Jump up ^ Chu, Karen (April 4, 2011). "Jackie Chan Raises $3.3 Million in Three Hours for Japan Relief (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved September 22, 2015. 34.Jump up ^ Jin-Aiya (featuring Toestah) MV. YouTube 35.Jump up ^ Jin-Learn Chinese. YouTube 36.Jump up ^ Jin-Senorita. YouTube 37.Jump up ^ Jin-Angels. YouTube 38.Jump up ^ Jin, Traphik, Dumbfoundead-Charlie Sheen. YouTube 39.Jump up ^ 1040 at the Wayback Machine (archived March 4, 2012) 40.Jump up ^ TVB awards list. Jaynestars.com. Retrieved on 25 November 2011. Further reading Jay, Jennifer W (2008). "Rapper Jin's (歐陽靖) ABC: Acquiring spoken Cantonese and transnational identity through restaurant culture and Hong Kong TV" (PDF). Proceedings of the 20th North American Conference on Chinese Linguistics: 379–391. External links iconAsian Americans portal Biography portal iconHip hop portal Official Website Old Website at the Wayback Machine Jin battle rap profile on Rap Grid Jin at the Internet Movie Database Jin (English)'s channel on YouTube Jin (Cantonese)'s channel on YouTube Jin (English) – old)'s channel on YouTube Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Christians Category:American expatriates in Hong Kong Category:American male film actors Category:American male rappers Category:American musicians of Chinese descent Category:American people of Hong Kong descent Category:American rappers of Asian descent Category:American male television actors Category:Converts to Christianity Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:Hong Kong people of Hakka descent Category:American people of Hakka descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Flushing, Queens Category:Rappers from Miami, Florida Category:Rappers from New York City Category:Ruff Ryders artists Category:Songwriters from Florida Category:Songwriters from New York Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Hong Kong Christians